1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a damping valve arrangement for a vibration damper having a damping medium flowing through the damping valve arrangement, and wherein the damping valve arrangement includes a damping valve body, which has at least one through-flow opening for the damping medium, and at least one valve disk which is arranged at the damping valve body and which at least partly covers the through-flow openings in the damping valve body under the influence of a closing force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A damping valve arrangement of the type mentioned above for a vibration damper is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,755.
A damping valve arrangement for a vibration damper of this type generally comprises a damping valve body, which has at least one through-flow opening for the damping medium, and at least one valve disk arranged at the damping valve body. The valve disk at least partly covers the through-flow openings in the damping valve body under the influence of a closing force.
Damping medium flows through the damping valve arrangement. The damping medium flows through the through-flow openings in the damping valve body and presses against the valve disk arranged at the damping valve body. If the damping medium pressure force exceeds the closing force of the valve disk, the valve disk is lifted from the damping valve body and allows the damping medium to flow through the valve. In so doing, a relatively abrupt pressure compensation takes place.
When the damping medium pressure decreases, the valve disk which is acted upon by the closing force immediately closes again and at least partly covers the through-flow openings in the damping valve body.
The immediate closing of the valve disk and the abrupt pressure compensation cause annoying knocking noises when the valve disk is opened.